Machines, such as lawn mowers, are implemented to perform various outdoor operations. These machines are typically walk behind types of machines in which an operator pushes or guides the machine as the machine is moved in a particular direction. Many types of machines are self-propelled, in which a motor drives at least one of the wheels on the machines.